highrise_20fandomcom-20200213-history
My Rooms
My Rooms is a tab in the rooms section. In my rooms there are three tabs "My Rooms", "Crew", "Favorites". Look below to see more in detail what these are and how to use them. My Rooms In the my rooms tab you'll see your default room that may not be deleted ever and any other rooms you may create later on through your time with the Highrise community. Here are some simple steps to follow to create yourself a new room. Creating a room * When in the my rooms tab scroll down to the bottom of your "My Rooms" list * Click "Add Room" * Enter a room name (Be appropriate please) * Select room category * Select room music * Select room Language * The room description is not required * Pick the size of room you want * Click "Create Room" Editing a room When in one of your rooms, you may want to change the category of the room, how many people allowed in, or the type of people allowed in. You can do this all by Editing a Room. * At the top of your screen you will see the room name * Click on the name of the room * It will take you to a page that shows the details about the room * Enable to edit though you must click the "Edit" button in the upper right hand corner * It takes you to "Basic Info" Basic Info In here you are able to change the: * Room Name * Room Category * Radio Station * Language * Room Description * Max Visitors * If you want your room in your room directory Next tab over on the right of "Basic Info" there is another tab named "Moderation & Access" Moderation & Access * You will see yourself with a star next to your user (This means you own the room) * Under Access Rights you will see the word "Everyone" * To change this you just simply tap on it and it will give you a list to scroll through * This gives you the options of: ** Everyone (Anyone can join) ** Only Me (Only you are allowed in) ** Moderators & Designers (Others you add to the Moderators and/or Designers) ** Only Sky Club (Only Sky Club members can join) ** My Teleports (People who use one of your teleports to get to the room) ** My Crew (Only your crew members are allowed in) * Under your user you will see a button that says "Add User" * Click it and it will take you to a page where you can search up users or add users * When you found the user you wish to add to the Moderators and Designers click on their name * It will bring you back to the page from before but this time it will have someone else under your name * There are buttons under the words "Moderation" and "Design" next to the usernames * Clicking on these will either turn on or off the rights to moderate or design * To remove someone all the way just turn off both "Crew" "Favorites"